New Partners
by ScarecrowLover86
Summary: While on assignment in South America Captain Stetson finds more that she expected to.


****Disclaimer: all Characters of than those of my own creation belong to their proper owners. This is for the entertainment of myself and others and I in no way make profit from the use of these characters. This is a completely AU story using characters from Scarecrow and Mrs. King. (and it follows the story line of several of my others in which characters from Babylon 5, Stargate SG1, JAG, and several other shows are used)****  
  
A New Partner  
  
Ready and excited, Captain Elena Stetson set off for her mission in South America. The bright young Captain was on a simple pick up mission. All she had to do was meet her contacts at various points and pick up the packages. True it was the type of mission she hadn't done since she was a rookie, but she loved to travel. That was her reason for joining the Air Force. Being a spy and an Air Force Captain wasn't an easy life, but Elena handled it very well.  
  
As she stood on the deck of the ship, enjoying the view, her guide, Raul, walked up beside her. "Captain we're approaching the first stop."  
  
"Thank you Raul." Elena took a deep breath. "Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"What Captain?"  
  
"The Amazon River is the largest in the world. I never thought it would be so beautiful." She said nearly talking to herself. "Raul, how many times must I tell you to call me Elena?"  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but it's disrespectful to call a commanding officer by his or her first name." Raul said bowing his head.  
  
"I understand that Raul, but I'm on Agency business. Therefore my rank doesn't apply here." She turned to face him. "Raul, my cover for this mission is as a tourist. These countries rely on tourism to boost their economies. So who'll notice one more tourist?"  
  
"No one I suppose ma'am." Raul replied.  
  
"Exactly. But someone will notice me if you keep calling me Captain and ma'am. Understand Raul?"  
  
"Yes ma'am"  
  
"Raul do I have to make it an order?" Elena sighed. "Come on. We're docking at our first stop." Elena waked to the small cabin area and grabbed her red baseball cap and her large bag.  
  
As the Captain of the tiny ship tied the ship to the dock Raul helped Elena out. "And here we are at our first stop. Look around, shop, and enjoy the sites. We'll be docked here for two hours." Raul said playing his cover as a tour guide. As Elena stood beside him he leaned close and whispered, "Be careful. If anything happens to you your partner will kill me."  
  
Elena smiled and nodded saying, "I'll be back in about an hour." Elena walked calmly down the path toward the small village. She thought about what Raul said. He was right. If anything happened to her on this mission Raul would be the one her partner would blame whether it was his fault or not. Elena was no longer considered a rookie agent, actually she was called one of the Agency's best, but as far as her partner and husband was concerned, she would always be the one who needed saving, even though she'd saved his life just as many times, if not more than he had saved hers. She was positive Lee was sitting at home going crazy. He was originally going to accompany her to South America. Their cover was as a newly wed couple on their honeymoon. Unfortunately Lee came down with the flu two days before Elena left. So Lee had to call in a few favors and managed to get his old friend Raul to accompany her. It was the only way she was able to convince Lee to let her go through with the mission. Elena loved Lee more than anyone or anything else, but sometimes he was just too protective of her. He'd been like that even before they'd become romantically involved. No one at the Agency dared to mess with Elena, because they knew they'd have to answer to Lee if they did. That thought made Elena smile.  
  
As she reached the village she looked for a vendor selling coffee beans. All the information Elena had on her contact was he was a coffee bean vendor and he would have a pet monkey, and greet her with the standard Agency code. There were several vendors selling coffee, but none of them had a monkey. Finally a young boy with a monkey on his shoulder approached her. "It's a great day to be in the country."  
  
"Yes but I prefer the rain." Elena replied almost as if it was a reflex. Elena looked the boy over. He knew the code and had a pet monkey. 'I guess you're never to young to be a spy' she thought.  
  
"Perhaps you'll prefer the mountains of the Andes." The boy replied smiling. "You'll be needing these if you go." He handed her a package, an umbrella, and some coffee beans.  
  
Elena took the items and placed them in her bag. "How much do I owe you?" She asked the boy.  
  
"Five American dollars." He replied with an out stretched hand.  
  
Elena gave the boy a ten and said, "Keep the change."  
  
"Thank you!" the boy said excitedly as her ran off.  
  
'No, thank you' Elena thought as she looked at the package in her bag. She wasn't sure what was in the packages she was picking up but it had something to do with European immigrants that were smuggling drugs. Sure, South American countries such as Colombia were known for drugs, but when they smuggled them to the United States, that's when the Agency got involved.  
  
Elena walked around the village for a while admiring the Spanish haciendas. She'd seen some homes in California with similar design, but none as beautiful as the ones she was currently looking at.  
  
Glancing at her watch she decided it was time to head back to the ship. As she walked down the path she took in the beauty of the rainforest. She found it hard to believe that any one would cut it down to make farmland.  
  
As she reached the boat Raul greeted her. "Ah Cap. Elena you found something you liked?" As he helped her on board he whispered, "Did you get it?"  
  
Elena nodded and said, "Yes I did. A young man with a pet monkey sold me a few things. He also suggested we visit the Andes Mountains."  
  
"Smart boy." Raul replied. "We'll leave when you're ready."  
  
Elena nodded and walked to her small cabin. She placed her bag down and tossed her red baseball cap in it. She smiled looking at the hat. She remembered the day she met Lee. He handed her a package and told her to get on the train and give it to the man in the red hat. Little did he know there were 25 men with red hats.  
  
"We're preparing to leave now." Raul said poking his head in her cabin door.  
  
"Good." Elena replied. "How long before our next stop?"  
  
"About 3 or 4 hours." Raul replied  
  
"Good. I'll get some sleep." Elena said as she moved her things off the small cot. "Wake me 20 minutes before we arrive." Raul nodded and left. Elena layed on the cot and closed her eyes.  
  
~~A couple hours later~~  
  
"Captain Stetson." Raul called as he shook her gently. "We're almost at the port."  
  
Elena opened her eyes and sat up. "Thank you Raul. I'll be right out." She grabbed her hat and bag and met Raul on the deck.  
  
Raul and Elena continued on through the Andes Mountains stopping at their arranged pick up points. By the time they reached the Pampas Elena had safely picked up over 10 packages. The only thing that occurred to cause her worry was a group of gauchos following her and trying to pick a fight with Raul, but Elena soon put her military training to good use. She protected Raul and scared the gauchos away. Now they were approaching their final stop, Buenos Aires. This was not only her last stop but also her most important. Instead of meeting her contact in a small market like before, this time she was to meet her contact in the capital building, the Casa Rosada.  
  
First they checked into their hotel. Elena was glad to have an actual bed instead of a small cot to sleep on. She had an hour before she was to meet her contact so she decided to explore a little, even though Raul objected. Raul stayed in the hotel to guard the packages while Elena walked down the street taking in the sights. For some odd reason the song "Don't cry for me Argentina" popped into her head. She smiled thinking how nice this trip would have been if Lee had been able to accompany her.  
  
Elena was so busy thinking of Lee and taking in the sights of the city that she didn't notice she was being followed. The men who had been posing as gauchos were right behind her every step of her trip. They knew who she was and what she was doing. Their mission was to stop her no matter the cost.  
  
Glancing at her watch she saw she had half an hour before she was to meet her contact. She hurried back to the hotel to prepare.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed your walk Captain." Raul said as he stood at her door.  
  
"Yes it was quite pleasant Raul." Elena said walking by him and entering her room. She closed and locked the door, preventing him from saying anything else. Elena opened her suitcase and took out her dress uniform. As she dressed she thought 'Now I know why they sent me on this mission.' She brushed her hair and pulled it back in a bun. She looked in the mirror and adjusted her collar. As she walked out Raul handed her a folder of papers. "Thank you Raul."  
  
"You're to ask to see the American Colonel. All you're identification papers are in there." Raul said as she walked away.  
  
As she reached the Casa Rosada she gave the guards her papers and asked to see the American Colonel. They gave her a visitor's pass and led her to a room and told her to wait there. She walked around impatiently. When the doors opened again a solider announced "The Colonel will see you now." She followed him to another room where a tall older looking man stood with his back to her.  
  
"Captain Stetson reporting, Sir." Elena said as she stood at attention.  
  
"At ease, Captain." The Colonel said still keeping his back to her. "I thought Skip was coming with you." He said as he turned to face her. Colonel Robert Clayton smiled and held his arms out. "What no hug for your uncle?"  
  
Elena smiled and gave her uncle-in-law a hug then asked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ah, well, when I heard you and Lee were meeting someone here to get some information, I volunteered to be the messenger. So where is Lee?"  
  
"Well he was coming, but he came down with the flu." Elena replied.  
  
"So he sent you down here alone? I thought I taught him better than that."  
  
"No sir, I'm not alone. Raul accompanied me with a threat on his life if anything happened to me." Elena replied.  
  
"Now that sounds like Lee." the colonel laughed. "So how are you? I haven't heard anything from you and Lee since Christmas, and it was just a card then."  
  
"I know and I'm sorry, but you know how things get at the Agency, plus my work for the Air Force." Elena replied.  
  
"I understand. Now let's get to business. I believe I have something for you." He said as he picked up the package. He handed it to Elena and said; "I know you'll guard it with your life."  
  
Elena nodded and said, "I will. Thank you sir." She stood at attention and saluted him.  
  
Colonel Clayton saluted her in return and said, "you're dismissed Captain." Elena nodded and turned to leave, but turned back when the Colonel called her. "Oh Elena.You'll be in Buenos Aires till tomorrow. Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Good then you can join me for dinner. I'll inform the guards you'll be returning at 1900 hours."  
  
"Thank you sir." Elena said smiling. She turned and left.  
  
As Elena made her way back to her hotel she was still being followed, but now someone else was following her. A tall young blonde named Summer, but the few friends she had called her Suu. Summer watched Elena closely waiting for her chance to strike. Just as Elena turned down the street that led to her hotel, Summer tackled her and ran off with the package.  
  
Elena landed hard on the ground, scraping her elbow and knee and tearing her uniform. Though she felt the pain she ignored it. She got up and ran after Summer. "Hey! Come back here!" She yelled as she dodged people and carts to follow the thief.  
  
Summer zigged and zagged, but she couldn't lose Elena. She ran through crowds hoping she would be lost amongst them, but Elena never let up for one second. As Summer glanced back to see if Elena was gaining she ran right into the gauchos who were following Elena.  
  
They grabbed her and she dropped the package. "Hold her boys." The leader said as Elena reached where they were standing. She went for the package, but he grabbed it first. "I believe this belongs to you Captain." He said speaking with a deep voice and a Spanish accent.  
  
"Yes it does." Elena replied. "Thank you for stopping her. Mr."  
  
"Ricardo Murrieta." The man said bowing. "The city is full of thieves like this one." He said pointing to Summer. "You should be more careful Senorita." He held the package out in front of him toward Elena.  
  
Elena took the package from Ricardo. "Thank you I'll be sure to watch more carefully." She looked at Summer who was struggling to get free. "Let her go." She said more as an order than a request. The men looked to Ricardo who simply nodded. Elena stood directly in front of Summer and looked directly into her eyes. "You're good. Too good in fact. You managed to take me by complete surprise, and that's something not many can do. I'm impressed." She took out her wallet and pulled out a $20 bill. Ricardo raised and eyebrow and watched with interest. "Well take it." Elena said waving the bill in front of Summer.  
  
"What you think you can give me that and I'll promise never to steal again? I don't need your money." Summer said turning away.  
  
"No I know you won't change, and I'm not asking you too. I'm just giving you a break, which is more than I gave the last person who did this." Elena said pointing to her scrapes. "Tell me what's your name?"  
  
"Summer." She replied.  
  
"Well Summer take this." She said placing the money in her hand. "And watch who you try to rob. Not everyone will be as kind as I am." Summer looked at the money then Elena and ran off.  
  
"You're too kind Senorita. You should have handed her over to the police." Ricardo said as Elena started walking away. He walked beside and said "I'll walk you to your hotel. I would hate to think something might happen to such a lovely Senorita."  
  
Elena stopped and looked at Ricardo. "That's not necessary. I can take care of myself."  
  
"Then perhaps you'll join me for dinner this evening."  
  
"Sorry I've already got a dinner date." Elena replied  
  
"Surely he can't be as charming as me." Ricardo said  
  
"No, actually he's a lot more charming. And it's hard to say no to my husband's uncle, especially when he's a Colonel." Elena kept walking and left Ricardo and his men behind.  
  
As Elena got out of sight one of the men approached Ricardo. "Sir, we had her and the package. Why did you let her leave?"  
  
"Because, my dear Juan, if we grab her now we won't get the other boxes." Ricardo replied.  
  
Elena hurried to her room hoping to avoid Raul. Just as she entered her room she heard, "Oh my gosh! Captain what happened?"  
  
"I'm fine Raul. I just had a little accident in the market."  
  
"Oh my gosh! Lee is going to kill me." Raul said walking around pacing.  
  
"Raul calm down. Lee won't do a thing." She sat down with her first aid kit and started cleaning and bandaging her elbow and knee. "We have bigger problems. Your friends from the Amazon are here. I thought they were following us. Now I'm positive."  
  
"What are we going to do? They must be after the packages."  
  
"They are. Now I'm going to get some sleep and then clean up and join Uncle Robert for dinner."  
  
"Uncle Robert? You mean Lee's uncle? Colonel Robert Clayton?" Raul asked.  
  
"Yes Raul that's him. He was my contact." Elena stood as she finished bandaging her injuries. "Now go back to your room Raul, if you want I'll introduce you to the Colonel later." Raul nodded and left. Elena locked the door and turned to the balcony. "You can come in Summer."  
  
"How did you know I was here?" She asked as she walked in and sat down.  
  
"I was trained to know things like that. And I had a feeling you'd stop by." Elena said taking her hair down.  
  
"And why is that?" Summer asked as she sat sideways with one leg draped over the arm of the chair.  
  
"You didn't want the package bad enough." Summer looked at her with a confused expression. "If you had wanted the package you would have fought harder to keep it." Elena said sitting on the bed. "I think you want something from the United States military. You saw me and stole the package and then let your self be captured."  
  
"Pretty smart for an American." Summer replied.  
  
"So what is it?" Elena asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What is it you want?" Elena asked.  
  
"I want to go with you to America. I want to become an American citizen." Summer replied.  
  
Elena smiled. "I thought so." She laid on her side looking at Summer. "I can't help you with that. But I know someone who might be able to."  
  
"Who?" Summer asked.  
  
"My uncle, well, my husband's uncle that is. He's staying at the Casa Rosada. He might be able to help you. That is if I tell him there's a good reason for him to help you."  
  
"If you're trying to blackmail me it won't work. I'll find my own way to the USA." Summer said standing up.  
  
"Summer what I mean is why do you want to defect? There has to be a good reason."  
  
"Oh. Well you can't tell anyone."  
  
"I'll have to tell Colonel Clayton. Or you will have to." Elena said sitting up.  
  
"Well, I want to be a spy."  
  
"You what?" Elena said more than a little surprised by her words.  
  
"I know it sounds silly, but that's been my dream since I was little. My uncle was in America once and he met a spy. I believe his name was Mathew Stetson." Elena tried to pretend she knew nothing about that, but Summer saw her expression. "You know him?"  
  
"Me? Oh no, no. I'm a military officer not a spy." Elena lied.  
  
"Well anyway, my uncle said he helped him and he had these neat gadgets. He said it was almost like those Bond movies. He even had a British partner."  
  
Elena nearly choked at her last remark. She knew exactly whom Summer was talking about. "Uh perhaps we should get going. I'm supposed to meet him for dinner. You can discuss it with him then."  
  
"Do you think he'll help me?" Summer asked as she stood.  
  
"I don't know Summer. I really don't know."  
  
Summer nodded and replied. "Thank you for agreeing to at least try and help. By the way I don't know your name. What is it?"  
  
Elena cleared her throat. "Its Elena. Captain Elena Stetson." She stood there and waited for Summer to say something.  
  
"Stetson huh?" Elena just nodded. "Cool. Maybe you're related to the spy my uncle met."  
  
Elena smiled and sat back down. "Summer, I have to be honest with you. My Husband and I are spies, but I'm also in the Military. The man your uncle met was Lee's father. And his British partner was Lee's mother."  
  
"You're a spy?"  
  
"Yes, but only part time. I'm still an officer in the Air Force."  
  
"Wow! This must be my lucky day. Not only are you a spy, but you're the wife of the son of the spy my uncle knew. Do you think I could meet him?"  
  
"Meet who?"  
  
"Mr. Stetson. The one my uncle knew. I've wished I could meet him for a long time, but my mom said it would never happen and now I'm standing here with the wife of his son and I can go to America and be a spy and.."  
  
"Hold on wait a minute Summer." Elena said sitting her down. " I said you could talk to Colonel Clayton. That doesn't mean you're going to America and becoming a citizen much less a spy. Do you have any idea what you have to go through to be a spy?"  
  
"Well actually, no." Summer replied  
  
"Then how do you know that's what you want to do with your life?" She sighed and sat beside Summer. "Summer."  
  
"Suu."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Call me Suu." Summer replied smiling.  
  
"Alright Suu." Elena sighed and placed a hand on her Summer's shoulder. "Its not an easy life. Sure the movies make it look like its fun and exciting and at times it is. But it's also dangerous. I can't count the times I've been captured, shot at, nearly blown up, or nearly died on my missions. The hardest part is keeping it all a secret. Only a few people other than those that I work with know I'm a spy. Knowing my secret not only puts me at risk if they were to say something about it, but it makes them targets. Now I'll help you in any way I can. I understand the importance of dreams, but I want you to make sure this is really what you want to do with your life."  
  
Summer nodded and looked at Elena. "Captain."  
  
"Elena."  
  
"Elena.I have no family. My uncle died 3 years ago. My parents were killed when I was small. I've been alone other than a few people in the village that give me food and shelter from time to time."  
  
Elena started to say something but she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She stood and opened the door to find a very jumpy Raul. "What's the matter Raul?"  
  
"They're here." He said rushing into the room and closing the door.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The men that are following us." Raul replied. Not even noticing Summer.  
  
"You mean the men that grabbed me?" Summer asked  
  
"Yes Suu."  
  
"Who is that?" Raul asked.  
  
"Summer. My friend from the marketplace. She's going with us."  
  
"No way Captain. We came to get packages, not little girls."  
  
"I am not a little girl." Summer protested.  
  
"Raul, Suu we don't have time for this." Elena said turning to Raul. "Did they see you come in here?"  
  
"No of course not. I've been trained to move about unnoticed. There's no way they can know what room we're in unless the desk clerk tells them." Raul said as he sat on the bed beside Summer.  
  
Elena started to say something but there was a knock on the door. "Senorita. It's Ricardo Murrieta. I need to speak with you."  
  
Elena looked at Raul. "No way they saw you?" She sighed. "Take Summer and go out the window."  
  
"What about you?" Summer asked.  
  
"I'll keep them busy. Go to the Case Rosada. Find Colonel Robert Clayton. Protect the packages no matter what." Elena said as she gave the bag containing the packages to Raul.  
  
"Senorita I know you're in there." Ricardo called as he continued to knock on the door.  
  
"Captain please be careful. You know."  
  
"I know Raul. Now go. Tell uncle Robert I'll meet you there as soon as I can." Raul nodded and he and Summer hurried down the fire escape.  
  
Elena slowly opened the door and acted surprised to see him. "Why Senor Murrieta to what do I owe the pleasure?"  
  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
  
"Ah no, no I was just taking a nap and resting up for my dinner date with my uncle." Elena said opening the door all the way to see if his men were with him.  
  
Ricardo nodded and replied, "Well since I'm not interrupting anything may I come in?"  
  
Elena moved aside and allowed him to enter. "What was so important you had to track me down for?" Elena said as she closed the door and turned to face him.  
  
Ricardo stood with his back to her. "Well Senorita its about the package." He turned to face her with a gun pointed at her. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to hand it over along with the others."  
  
Elena sighed. "I thought that was why you came." She kicked the gun from his hands, knocked him down and grabbed the gun. "Now, let's get a few things straight." Elena said pointing the gun at him. "First its Captain Stetson or Senora Stetson to you. Second, you're not getting the packages. And third, never EVER point a gun at me!" She punched him, knocking him out and then hurried out the window and down the fire escape. "I hate guns." She said as she tossed Ricardo's gun in the dumpster.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ricardo came to a few minutes later. He stood up and walked down to the lobby where his men were waiting. "Did you see where she went?" he asked rubbing his jaw.  
  
"No, sir they never came down stairs." Juan replied.  
  
"You idiot. They aren't going to walk down here and try to go out the front door. They probably went out the window and climbed down the fire escape. Did any of you think to watch the alley?" The men looked around and then shook their heads. "Sainta Maria! Do I have to tell you every little thing?" He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "O well, I know where she's going."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Raul paced around nervously. "Where is she?"  
  
"Calm yourself son. Elena can handle herself." Colonel Robert Clayton said as he looked out the window.  
  
"I know sir, but Lee."  
  
"Lee taught her everything she knows." Col. Clayton said as he sat down.  
  
Raul continued to pace nervously. "If you don't sit down I'll..."  
  
"You'll do what?" Raul said cutting Summer off.  
  
"She'll do nothing." They all turned to see Elena leaning against the doorway.  
  
"Captain you're ok!" Raul said excitedly.  
  
Elena smiled and walked over to Raul. "Did you think I wouldn't be?" Raul started to reply but Elena cut him off. "I know. You were worried and Lee's temper isn't something you want to mess with." She sat down beside Summer and look at the Colonel. "Sir, we have to get out of the country as soon as possible."  
  
"Have things gotten that bad?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"I'll arrange for you and Raul to leave immediately"  
  
"What about Suu?"  
  
"Suu?"  
  
"Yes she's asked me to take her back to the US with me."  
  
"Captain she can't go. It's going to be hard enough getting you two out of the country safely."  
  
"Sir they know she's my friend. If we leave her here she'll be a target. And she has asked me to help her go to America. She wants to join the Agency."  
  
"How the devil does she know about that?" Col. Clayton demanded.  
  
"Chris Hernandez, my uncle. He went to your country and was helped by Mathew Stetson. He spoke of him often." Summer replied.  
  
"Mathew.you mean to tell me."  
  
"Yes sir, Lee's dad. She knows who we are and what we do. If we don't take her we'll have to kill her. After all she's a security risk.  
  
"You wouldn't!" Summer yelled jumping up.  
"It wouldn't be something I'd enjoy doing but if my uncle or another commanding officer ordered it."  
  
"Ok, ok I'll relocate her, but she's not going to the United States." Col. Clayton said in a stern voice.  
  
Elena sighed. She knew Robert Clayton well enough to know that it took a miracle to change his mind after it was made. She watched him as he left to make arrangements to get them out of the country. She turned to Summer once he left the room. "I tried Suu."  
  
"I know you did, but if he's not going to allow me to go with you then I want to stay here. Whoever is after you doesn't know I snuck into your room and talked to you."  
  
"True. Think you can sneak out with out being seen?"  
  
"Of course I can."  
  
"Then you should go now before he comes back." Summer nodded and stood. Elena stood beside her and hugged her. "You take care of yourself Suu." She pulled a card from her bag and gave it to her. "If you ever need me you can get a hold of me here." Elena wrote her home phone number on the back and handed it to Summer.  
  
"International Federal Film?"  
  
"Yes it's the Agency's cover." Elena smiled. "Just ask for Elena Stetson."  
  
Summer smiled and rushed out. "You're just letting her leave like that? She's a security risk. And you just told her the Agency's cover." Raul said.  
  
"She's not going far. As bad as she wants to go to America she'll do whatever it takes to get there. I just made sure she knows where to go when she gets there."  
  
"Yeah like she can just walk into the Agency and become a spy. They don't just take civilians in off the streets and train then to be agents." Raul said with out thinking about how Elena became an agent.  
  
"Oh they don't?" Elena asked with a raise eyebrow.  
  
"Uh. well your case was different. You were qualified and."  
  
"Stop it Raul. You and I both know Suu is more qualified now than I was after a year at the Agency."  
  
Before Raul could reply Col. Clayton came in. "Well everything's set. You two leave with me in an hour and our." He looked around. "Where is she?"  
  
"She went to the restroom." Elena lied hoping to buy some time while she thought of a way to explain to the Col. why she let Suu leave.  
  
"You let her go alone? What if she tries to run?" Col. Clayton asked.  
  
Elena sighed. "Sir, she's already gone. I let her go. If we're not taking her with us I see no reason to relocate her. She's known about the Agency this long. She won't say anything now."  
  
Col. Clayton smiled and sat down. "You were just trying to change my mind about letting her go earlier weren't you?" Elena nodded. "You did the right thing letting her leave."  
  
"I just wish I could take her with me. She'd make a good agent."  
  
Summer stood in the alley near the Casa Roasda waiting. "I'll get to America one way or another." She watched as the limo pulled up. She started to sneak over and climb in the trunk, but she stopped when she saw the driver get out. She watched in shock as Ricardo's men jumped him and dragged him into the alley. A few moments later she saw Juan walk out wearing the driver's uniform and climb into the limo. "Oh no! I've got to warn them." Before she could move she saw Elena, Col. Clayton, and Raul climb in the limo.  
  
Elena sat back and sighed. "What's wrong?" Col. Clayton asked.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling." She replied.  
  
"About what?" Raul asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Elena said as she looked out through the tinted windows.  
  
"Well that helps a lot." Raul said.  
  
"Back off Raul." Elena said in a stern voice.  
  
"What? I just asked a simple question. You don't have to bite my head off about it."  
  
Elena glared at him and started to reply but Col. Clayton cut her off. "Stop it both of you. That's an order."  
  
Elena sighed and shook her head. "I'll be glad to get back to DC."  
  
"Oh so that's what's wrong." Raul said.  
  
"What?" Elena asked looking at Raul.  
  
"Yes Raul. Just what are you talking about?" Col. Clayton asked.  
  
"I've felt Captain Stetson was troubled this entire trip but I didn't know why. I thought at first maybe I was doing something wrong. Now I see that wasn't it at all."  
  
"If you've got something to say just say it and don't beat around the bush." Col. Clayton said.  
  
"The Captain misses her husband."  
  
Col. Clayton smiled. "Well that's no surprise." He placed his arm around her and said, "After all he got his charm from me."  
  
Elena smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. "His charm and much more." Raul just sighed and looked at the window.  
  
Summer hurried across town hoping to cut them off. "Got to stop that limo somehow." She thought to herself. As she raced across the market she grabbed some small pots, clothes, and some tomatoes.  
  
As she did the shopkeepers yelled, "Stop! Thief!" They all ran after her but none could keep up with the young girl.  
  
Summer climbed up the fire escape of a nearby building. She sat on the rooftop looking at the streets below. "Where are they?" She said to herself, as she looked frantically for the limo. "There they are!" She exclaimed when she spotted the limo turning and heading for the airport. She hurried back down the fire escape and ran to the road she knew they would have to turn on. She broke the clay pots into jagged pieces and scattered them across the road.  
  
Nearby some children were playing. "Hey you!" Summer called to the kids. They all rushed over to her. "You want to help me and have some fun?" The kids nodded and Summer told them what to do.  
  
The Limo started to slow to a stop. Col. Clayton looked out the window and then knocked on the glass window that was between the passenger area and the driver's seat. "Jimmy what are you doing? Why are you stopping?"  
  
The car stopped and the doors opened. "Well Senora, I guess this is the end of the road." Ricardo said as he climbed in with a gun. The window rolled down and Juan looked back. "Juan to the airport. The Captain has a plane to catch." Juan nodded and rolled the window back up and started toward the airport once more. Ricardo smiled at Elena, as the limo started moving again. Elena just glared at him. "Don't worry Captain. I'll take the packages from you then you can return home."  
  
"Like we believe you. As soon as you get the packages you'll kill us all." Col. Clayton said.  
  
"Senor I would never harm a senorita, especially one as lovely as this. But you and your friend.well, that is another story."  
  
When the limo turned down the street Juan never saw the broken pieces of clay pots. As the tires rolled over the jagged pieces they popped and the limo started to swerve. Juan pulled over and Ricardo yelled, "What's going on?"  
  
Juan climbed out and looked at the tires. He tapped on the back window and Ricardo rolled it down. "Patron we have 2 flat tires."  
  
"Then fix them you idiot!"  
  
Juan nodded and as he turned around he was hit with several tomatoes. "What the..?" Several more tomatoes hit him and then he felt a wet cloth on his face.  
  
The kids just laughed as Summer covered his face with the wet shirt. As Juan stumbled around trying to get the shirt off, Summer tripped him and tied him up with some rope.  
  
"What does that idiot call himself doing?" Ricardo said as he poked his head out the window. Summer threw a tomato knocking the gun from his hand. Ricardo opened the door to retrieve the gun and Elena kicked him out the door and then she, Raul, and Col. Clayton climbed out the other side and ran across the road to where Summer and the children were hiding.  
  
"Great work Suu! If it wasn't for you who knows what would have happened." Elena said as she embraced her friend.  
  
"Yes we owe you our lives young lady." Col. Clayton added.  
  
Ricardo got up and looked around. Seeing his prisoners had escaped her climbed in the Limo and started to make his get away. "Oh no you don't!" Summer said as she ran at the limo.  
  
"Suu!" Elena called as she tried to stop her.  
  
Summer ran and dove onto on the limo. Clinging for dear life she slowly pulled out the last tomato and tossed it through the open window in Ricardo's face.  
  
Blinded by the tomato Ricardo lost control of the limo. It started swerving and nearly hit a tree. "Suu get off of there!" Elena cried as she watched.  
  
Summer waited until the limo went by another tree then she jumped up and grabbed the branch and pulled herself up and sat there and watched the limo as it ran into a wall. "That was close." Summer said to herself.  
  
Elena ran over to the tree where Summer was sitting while Raul and Col. Clayton went and helped Ricardo out of the limo and into handcuffs. "Suu are you ok?" Elena asked as Summer climbed down.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Summer said brushing herself off.  
  
Col. Clayton walked over and just shook his head. "What did you say you're last name was?"  
  
"I never said." Summer replied smiling.  
  
"Well I want a genetics test done. I think you're a Stetson. I've only seen two.well make that three people pull stunts like that."  
  
"Three sir?" Elena asked with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Yes, and all three are Stetsons. Mathew, Lee and you." He replied pointing to the Captain.  
  
Elena smiled and shook her head. "And Mathew was the best and now Lee and I are the best the Agency has. Maybe now you'll believe me when I say Suu should go to America with us and become an Agent." Summer looked back forth between Elena and Col. Clayton waiting excitedly for his response.  
  
"You still want her to go with you after that suicidal stunt? I thought the agency trained you all to not do stupid things like that. If they want them all like you and Lee they must be have a bunch of Japanese running things."  
  
"Japanese? How do you figure that?" Elena said arguing with her uncle.  
  
"They've got a bunch of kamikazes for agents." He replied.  
  
"Why thank you! Glad to know we're appreciated. After all we only save the United States and keep National Secrets."  
  
"Don't take that tone with me Captain. That's showing a commanding officer disrespect and you know that's a court-martial offense Captain."  
  
"I'm not talking as a Captain. I'm talking as an Agent, an Intelligence officer, a spy. And you have no authority over me in that sense." Elena said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Col. Clayton sighed. "I hate it when you do that."  
  
Elena laughed. "I know you do. But what can you do after all I am your favorite niece in law."  
  
"You're my only niece by blood or marriage."  
  
"All the more reason for you to love me."  
  
Summer just laughed to herself as she watched the two go back and forth. If Elena was like this with her uncle, a Colonel, she couldn't wait to see how she handled other commanding officers. She thought that she might just argue with the Colonel, like she was currently doing, because as the wife of his nephew the Colonel let her get away with it.  
  
"So does Suu come with us or not?" Elena said pressing the issue.  
  
Col. Clayton looked at Elena then Summer and then back to Elena. "Oh alright. But she's your responsibility Captain. If anything goes wrong it'll be you, not me, that gets blamed."  
  
"I understand Sir. And thank you." Elena replied.  
  
"And what?" Col. Clayton said deciding to get something out of the deal.  
  
Elena smiled. "Thanks Uncle Robert." She said hugging him.  
  
"That's more like it." He looked at Summer and Elena and continued, "Well let's get to the airport before we miss the plane."  
  
Elena smiled and watched him walk toward Raul. Then she turned to Summer. "Well next stop USA."  
  
"Oh thank you thank you thank you! How can I ever repay you?" Summer asked as she hugged Elena.  
  
"That's not necessary Suu. Besides I have a feeling a certain someone will not be happy with this, but he'll get over it. Since you're my responsibility, it'll probably be up to me to train you and show you the ropes."  
  
"I'm not going to make your husband angry with you, am I?"  
  
"No, no Lee will be fine. He complains about rookies all the time, but his bark is worse than his bite most of the time."  
  
The two walked over to where the men where waiting with a Taxi and rode the rest of the way to the airport. Once they were off the ground Summer just looked out the window. She was so excited about finally being able to live her dreams. 'I told you I'd make it one day. But none of you believed me. I just wish you could see me now.' Summer thought to herself as she stared out at the clouds.  
  
"You want something to eat?" Elena asked about halfway through the flight. Summer was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't even hear her. "Suu. Suu!"  
  
"Huh? Oh did you say something?"  
  
"Yes I asked if you wanted anything to eat."  
  
"Sure." Summer replied  
  
Elena brought her some food and they ate silently. Elena thought Summer was probably just excited about going to America and nervous about meeting the other agents. "Speaking of other agents what am I going to tell Lee? More importantly what am I going to tell Mr. Melrose?" Elena thought to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mean while in DC, just before time for Elena's plane to arrive, the agents were waiting at the airport. Lee paced around anxiously. "Lee will you sit down. You're making me dizzy just watching you walk in circles." William Melrose said to his best agent, Lee Stetson.  
  
"Ah come on Billy, you know I hate to wait. What time is her plane supposed to arrive?" Lee replied  
  
"Not for another 30 minutes. Lee what are you worried about?"  
  
"A lot can happen in a week Billy. I haven't heard from her since she called from the airport the day she arrived in Brazil."  
  
"I know she reached Argentina safely. I received a code message from Raul when they checked in."  
  
Lee ran his fingers through his hair and finally sat down beside Billy. "I know Billy. I just hate having to sit here and do nothing. I was supposed to be with her."  
  
"Lee you were sick. There was nothing that could have been done. I'm sure she's fine. I just found out who her contact was a little while ago. He's accompanying her back to DC."  
  
"Who?" Lee asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Colonel Robert Clayton." Billy replied  
  
"The Colonel? What's he doing in Argentina on a mission like that?"  
  
"Apparently he volunteered for it."  
  
Lee just shook his head and stood and started pacing again.  
  
When the plane finally did arrive Elena and Summer were the first to step off the plane. Summer looked around all the people who were waiting to get on other planes or waiting for planes carrying friends and loved ones to arrive.  
  
Elena looked around and soon found who she was looking for. She rushed over to the waiting arms of her loving husband. "Oh I missed you so much." She said as he held her tight.  
  
"I missed you too." Lee said before he kissed her gently. "So how was the trip? Nothing went wrong I hope."  
  
"It was wonderful until we reached the little landlocked countries." Elena replied. "But I'll tell you all about it later." She hugged him again and kissed his cheek.  
  
Summer stood nearby and ducked her head giving the two lovebirds a little time. Finally Summer made a slight sound to remind Elena that she was still there. Elena pulled out of Lee's arms and turned to Summer. "Lee this is Summer. She saved our lives in Argentina."  
  
Lee held his hand out and shook Summer's. "Well, then, I owe you my thanks." Lee looked to Elena and whispered "Why did you bring her with you?"  
  
Elena just smiled and turned to Billy. "Hello Sir."  
  
"Hello Elena. Its good to have you back safe and sound."  
  
"Summer this is our section chief, Mr. Melrose."  
  
"Hi." Summer said looking at the two men a little nervously.  
  
"Sir we have a lot to discuss, but I think we should go to the office first." Elena said noticing the tension.  
  
"That's absolutely correct Melrose." Col. Clayton said as he and Raul joined the group.  
  
Lee suddenly stood at attention. "Colonel its good to see you again."  
  
"At ease. Well when I heard that you two were meeting an officer I volunteered. I was disappointed to hear you didn't accompany her Lee, but then when she explained you were sick with the flu I understood. So let's get going. As Elena said there's a lot to talk about. And I have a feeling you're going to just love it Lee." Col. Clayton, Raul, and Billy went and gathered the bags and then they all headed to the Agency.  
  
When they arrived at The Agency Elena and Summer were very quiet. Summer knew Elena maybe risking a lot to get in into the Agency. Elena was thinking of how to explain everything to Lee and Billy.  
  
"Alright now what is this important business the Col. was talking about?" Billy asked looking at Elena.  
  
"Well sir Summer wishes to join the Agency. It seems her uncle once met an American spy and he told her all about the Agency and this spy. Now I brought her because I feel she would make an excellent agent. She was able to take one of the packages from me and gave me a pretty good run for my money across the market of Buenos Aires."  
  
"Just who was this spy her uncle met?" Billy asked.  
  
Elena looked to Lee who was listening with great interest. "Mathew Stetson." She replied.  
  
"What? My dad?" Lee looked at Elena then at Billy.  
  
"Elena I know you are found of this girl but other than the fact she knows about us and was able to catch you by surprise what qualifications does she have?" Billy asked  
  
"Well sir, she was able to single handedly take out two armed men who were holding Raul, Col. Clayton and myself. She thought fast, got ahead of the limo, and set a trap for them. Sir she's much more qualified now that I was after a year at the Agency."  
  
"Hey hey. You were pretty good for a rookie." Lee said  
  
"A rookie you didn't want to work with" Billy teased.  
  
"That changed." Lee said in a serious tone. "Come on Billy give the kid a chance. You're the one who stressed the importance of giving fair chances."  
  
Elena just looked at Lee and smiled silently thanking him for taking her side. "Alright. We'll give her a few low classification cases and see how she does. Scarecrow I expect you and Elena to watch out for her."  
  
"Billy when I said."  
  
"Lee, Summer is my responsibility." Elena said cutting him off. "Sir. I'll look out for her and provide any training she needs."  
  
"Alright then. Welcome to the Agency Summer.. What did you say your last name was?"  
  
"I never said my last name." Summer replied.  
  
"That's right you never did tell me your last name Kamikaze." Elena said looking at Summer.  
  
"Kamikaze?" Lee and Billy asked together.  
  
"Yes that's her codename courtesy of Col. Clayton. I think it suits her just fine. What do you think Suu?"  
  
"Kamikaze.I like it." Summer replied happily.  
"Well then, Kamikaze, here's your first mission." Billy said handing her a folder. "Lee, Elena I want you two to go with her on this one. Show her the ropes. She's new to the country and you two show her around and help her get settled in." Billy said with a smile.  
  
"Billy." Lee protested.  
  
"Come one Lee. It'll be fun." Elena said as she pulled him to the door.  
  
"Fun?" Lee questioned.  
  
"Goodbye sir."  
  
"Goodbye Elena. Goodbye Summer. Have fun Lee." Billy said as they walked out.  
  
Lee could hear Billy laughing from the other side of the Bullpen. "Elena babysitting a rookie isn't my idea of fun. I haven't seen you in over a week." Lee stated as they made their was upstairs.  
  
"Lee, Suu is not a normal rookie. She's.." Elena looked around.  
  
"She's what?" Lee asked not even noticing she wasn't around.  
  
"Just like you. Always disappearing." Lee looked around and saw Summer was nowhere to be found. " I bet I know where she is." Elena walked out side and leaned against the doorway and smiled when she spotted Summer.  
  
"Elena who drives this?" Summer asked admiring the 1984 silver Vette parked in front of the Agency.  
  
"Thought I'd find you here." Elena walked to Summer. "A lot better than the Agency car isn't it?" Summer just nodded. "Well you're in luck. You get to ride in it."  
  
"Really?" Summer asked.  
  
"Really, but in the backseat. Its Lee's car." Elena replied as she pulled the seat forward allowing Summer to climb in the back.  
  
Lee walked over and climbed in the driver's side and buckled up thinking, 'This is going to be a long long mission.'  
  
As the Vette drove off Elena started answering every question that Summer asked. As she did she looked over at Lee and smiled thinking of how wonderful life really was. "Who says dreams don't come true." She thought as she reached over and took Lee's hand when they stopped at a red light. "Summer got her wish. She's in America, the land of the free. And now she is going to become a spy. And I've got everything I could ever want, a loving husband, a great job, a nice home, and lots of caring friends." Elena sat back in her seat smiling. "This is the beginning of a wonderful new partnership." Elena thought, as they turned into the driveway of Summer's new home. As they got out of the car Summer rushed to examine her new home. Elena stood by the car and Lee walked over and wrapped his arm around her. "I think she's going to be alright." Elena said.  
  
"Yeah I think you're right. Who knows with a little training she might even make a decent agent someday." Lee teased.  
  
Elena swatted him playfully and then they walked arm and arm into the house, neither one knowing at the time how big a part of their lives Summer codenamed Kamikaze would become. 


End file.
